Super Max & Les super meilleurs potes
by Marie-Aline de Randomia
Summary: Max et Cholé cherchent encore désespérément Rachel, heureusement Jésus et Les super meilleurs potes son la pour les aider (voir l'épisode South Park saison 5 épisodes 3)
1. Qui veut la peau de Rachel Amber ?

**Max** et **Cholé** cherchent encore désespérément Rachel, heureusement **Jésus** et **Les super meilleurs potes** son la pour les aider ( **voir l'épisode South Park saison 5 épisodes 3** )

Je me suis toujours demander : Si Max et Cholé galéré autant pourquoi elle demande pas de l'aide à Jésus et Les super meilleurs potes sérieusement ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Qui veut la peau de** **Rachel Amber** **?**

C'était une journée normale à d'Arcadia Bay Max parcourra le campeuse, elle se sentit invincible grâce à son pourvoir. En effet Max pouvait remonter le temps grâce à sa elle à peut faire des choses hyper utiles comme reprendre les réponde de se camarade, manger indéfiniment, dormir plus, rallonger le temps de révisions, refaire les contrôles en sachent tout les réponde, humiliait cette pouffasse de Victoria, bref elle se sentait comme une super héroïne ! D'ailleurs à ce moment même Max avait une nouvelle mission ! Kate était en haut d'un bâtiment prête à sauter

 **Kate** : AU REVOIR MONDE CRUEL ! … Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Ho j'aurais pas du faire ça entre midi et deux !

 **Max** : Ho non !

Max regarda autour d'elle, juste à couter du bâtiment des trampolines étais placer en tas elle se souvenant alors.

 ** _Directeur_** _: Non monsieur je n'est jamais commander des trampolines_

 ** _Vendeur de trampoline_** _: Non de toute façon c'est la même chose *Pause les trampolines à coter*_

 **Max** : Mais oui bien sûr !

 **Kate** : *Saute*

 **/MAX remonte le temps /**

 **Kate** : AU REVOIR MONDE CRUEL ! … Pourquoi il n'y a personne ? Ho j'aurais pas du faire ça entre midi et deux !

Max se dépêcha de prendre un trampoline Kate se jette dans le vide Max eu tout de même le temps de pousser le trampoline à l'exact point de chute de Kate. Celle-ci atterrie au milieu, par la suite elle rebondie elle fit des figures acrobatiques donc personne n'aurait toute l'existence, elle vola tel un acrobate aguerri. Les rebonds se fessent de moine en moins important elle put descendre du trampoline quand tout à coup

 **Agent du Cirque du Soleil** : OUAAAAA Mademoiselle c'était impression ! Vouliez-vous faire partie du Cirque du Soleil !

 **Kate** : Euh… D'acore

L'agent et Kate partie joyeusement en direction de la sortie

 **Max** : Bravo super Max ! On, mais de rien Max. HA la la tu es génial Max !

 **Warren** : Euh… Ça va Max ?

 **Max** : Très bien je viens de sauver… Je veux dire… car tu vois ta super Max à une vie secrète mon petit Warren

 **Warren** : Qu'importe, Max ! Il 'y a chose que je devais te dire de puis longtemps tu vois…

 **Cholet** : *Arrive dans le parking avec sa voiture*

 **Max** : Oh Chloé ! *Pare en direction de Chloé*

 **Warren** : T'es les soleils de mes nuits par je pense fore a toi tout le temps tu me donnes des papillons dans le ventre chaque battement d'aille et une souffrance, car oui Max malgré des cernes Max je … Max ?

Chloé amena Max avec précipitations à la déchetterie, celle-ci pensait avoir des pistes sur la disparation de Rachel cette amie quelle cherchais de puis longtemps.

 **Chloé** : Je crois que je sais où est passée Rachel !

 **Max** : Vraiment ?

 **Chloé** : Oui, regarde! Tu vois Max ses traces de pas ?

 **Max** : Oui, mais ça…

 **Chloé** : D'après les traces de pas Rachel marcher tranquillement quand d'un coup elle a dû se faire poursuivre par des Sangliers !

 **Max** : Des sangliers…

 **Chloé** : Oui tu vas comprendre ! Pas bête la Rachel elle c'est mis en hauteur. Plus précisément sur cette plaque en bois, mais ce quelle n'a pas vu c'est que cette planche et positionner en mode catapulte !

 **Max** : Mode catapulte…

 **Chloé** : Regarde elle est placer au milieu d'un bidon vide ! Un deuxième sanglier à du sauter sur une exterminer alors que Rachel était sur l'autre concluions Rachel c'est fait propulser en l'aire à des kilomètres dans cette direction ! N'est pas peur Rachel nous arrivons !

 **Max** : J'ai bien ta théorie Chloé ! de plus je trouve le passager des sangliers intéressent seulement ce sont des empreintes de pied, est cette balance c'est nous qui l'on crée pour jouet à la balançoire !

 **Chloé** : A oui c'était super drôle !... Donc Rachel ne s'est pas fait propulser à des kilomètres ?...

 **Max** : Non… Même si ça avait étais trop cool !

 **Chloé** : Alors où est-elle qui va nous aider ?

 **…** : Nous nous pouvons

 **Chloé/Max** : *se retourne*

 **Max** : Se sont…

 **Jésus** : C'est nous les

 **Cholet** : *S'agite* Ho mes tu … Attende … Je sais je l'est au boute de la langue…. Tu es…

 **Jésus** : Jésus…

 **Cholé** : Ha oui… C'est lui que je cherchais … enfin je ne suis pas inculte…

 **Max** : *chuchote à Cholet* t'allais dire ça toi ?

 **Cholé** : Non…

 **Max** : Vous voulez aussi cherchais Rachel ?

 **Jésus** : Oui grâce à l'aide de Bouddha et son pouvoir d'invisibilité

 **Bouddha** : Ha Ha ! *Invisible*

 **Cholé** : Ohaaa, il a disparu !

 **Jésus** : Non il est jute devenu invisible…

 **Max** : Ohaaaa, ça doit être une sorte de magazine

 **Jésus** : Bon ce n'est pas grave … Il a aussi Moïse et son pouvoir de super-oracle

 **Cholet** : et sinon ça va Moïse…?

 **Jésus** : Ça c'est un bidon vide Cholé…

 **Cholé** : Ha putain j'ai eu peur !

 **Jésus** : Le VRAI on peut communier avec lui garce à se bracelet micro qui fait aussi montre

 **Max** : OUAAAA trop bien un MONTRE !

 **Jésus** : Vous connaissez maintenant les super meilleurs potes !

 **Max** : Vous ne devrez pas être plus…

 **Jésus** : Si, mais il sont en RTT… Moïse ou devant nous aller ?

 **Moïse** : Commencer votre enquête par la maison de Rachel

 **/MAX remonte le temps /**

 **Jésus** : Si, mais il sont en RTT… Moïse ou devant nous aller ?

 **Max** : On devrait commencer l'enquête par la maison de Rachel

 **Jésus** : C'est parti les super mégas potes… Et Max et Cholé…

Devant la Maison de Rachel

 **Jésus** : *Toque à la porte*

 **James (Père de Rachel)** : *Ouvre la porte*

 **Jésus** : Bonjour Monsieur je suis Jésus fis de Dieu nous somme venu…

 **James** : *Referme la prote*

 **Jésus** : Les humains ne sont plus les mêmes qu'il a 2000 ans…

 **Bouddha** : Moïs tu à une idée ?

 **Moïse** : Vous deviez trouver une technique pour entre dans la chambre de Rachel afin de trouver des informations sur sa disparation.

 **/MAX remonte le temps /**

 **Jésus** : Les humains ne sont plus les mêmes qu'il à 2000 ans…

 **Max** : Je sais nous avons cas trouver une technique pour entre dans la chambre de Rachel afin de trouver des informations sur sa disparation.

 **Bouddha** : bonne idée Max, on a du mal à croire qui tu es amie avec l'autre la…

 **Chloé** : *tien en équilibre un branche avec son nez* Max Max regarde j'ai enfin réussie à le faire !

 **Jésus** : Si on entre, on va se faire voir par ces parents !

 **Max** : Ne vous en fais pas !

Max entra dans la maison avec précautions le père de Rachel arriva vers l'entré elle remonta le tempe et se cacha dans l'armoire dans une armoire de l'entrée. Une fois le père partit. Pour accéder à la chambre Max devait il s'approcha du dit escalier et se fut au tour de la mère de s'approcher max alla se cacher avant de remarqua que se cachet derrière un aquarium n'étais pas une très bonne idée. Elle du remonter le temps et cette fois-ci alla se cacher derrière une étager. Max pu ensuite pénétrait dans la chambre de Rachel, elle se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre ou les autres l'attarder.

 **Max** : Et les gars j'ai réussi !

 **Jésus** : C'est bien Max mais Bouddha et la de puis longtemps …

 **Bouddha (Derrière Max)** : OUAAAAAAAAA !

 **Max** : AAAAAAAAA !

 **James** : C'est quoi ce bruit ?

 **/MAX remonte le temps /**

 **Max** : Je suis arrivé vite je dois commencer l'enquête, Hahhaaa j'active mes pouvoirs psychiques ho mon dieu une présence ! Bouddha, je sais que tu es là !

 **Bouddha** : *Invisible* Non tu peux pas savoir que je suis la !

 **Max** : Pouvoir de super Max

 **Bouddha** : Il faut cherchais des indices !

Max et Bouddha chercha des indices dans la chambre, mais rien de très intéressent, jus 'cas que Max découvre le journal intime de Rachel

 _« Cher Journal_

 _Aujourd'hui Je me suis promène dans la forêt, la forêt et jolie il avais des oiseaux, des écureuils, des lapins, des hommes chauves habiller en robe blanche. Quand les hommes mon vu ils mon courue après, ha la la se son des joueurs apnée rencontrée qu'lis voulais déjà jouer au chat avec moi ! On a couru pendants 2h c'était très amusent ! Mais ils mon rattraper ha la la il sont vraiment fort ! Ils voulaient faire plus empale connaissance avec moi donc ils m'ont inviter à leur fête on c'est installé dehors puis on à parler de totale liberté de penser cosmique vers un nouvel âge réminiscence. Ils on très intelligent il on du aller au moine jusqu'aux bacs ! Après il mon amener dans une grotte avec plein de symboles bizarres c'était vraiment … Bizarre Ha Ha Ha ! Il écouter un autre monsieur parler je comprenais pas beaucoup se qu'il disait, mais après il lui on donner de l'argent ils sont vraiment très généreux ! Ensuite il mon laisser rentré chez moi j'étais un peut triste de les laisser, mais ce n'est pas grave ils mon proposer de les rejoindre demains soir je suis vraiment constante ! »_

 **Max** : Bouddha, ça y est j'ai trouvé !

 **Bouddha** : *fume un pétard de Rachel* hein ?

 **Max** : Bouddha ce n'est pas le moment ! Et tu pourrais au moine en proposer !

 **Bouddha** : T'en veux… ?

 **Max** : Evidement !

Bouddha tend le joint à Max elle prit une taff

 **Max** : Ouaaaa des cheveux on dirais des perle!

 **Bouddha** : J'aurais pas du t'en passais

 **Chloé** : Alors Super Max tu as trouvé

 **Max** : *Va à la fenêtre* Cholé des cheveux on dirais une galaxie !

 **Chloé** : Oh non Max tas pas fumer un joint de Rachel si tu savais se quand na mie dedans …

 **Bouddha** : Je veut pas savoir…

 **Jésus** : Bouddha appare vous défoncer vous vais des indice ?

 **Max** : Ouuais c'est trouve ce livre *Montre le journal de Rachel* ça dois être une sorte de bible !

 **Cholé** : Une quoi ?...

 **Jésus** : Max passe nous le livre ?

 **Max** : *Le Laisse tomber au sol*

 **Jésus** : Bon c'est pas grave…

 **Chloé** : Max pour descendre utilise l'échelle spéciale pour faire le mur

Max regarda sous la fenêtre et effectivement il avait une échelle en corde avec marqué " l'échelle spéciale pour faire le mur" elle a pris et installer afin de sortir de la chambre

Bouddha descendiez le première.

 **Cholé** : Ha toi Max !

 **Max** : Non je pas besoin de prendre l'échelle car je sais voler !

 **Tous** : NOOOOOOOOOON

 **Max** : *Saute pas la fenêtre et tombe sur Jésus*

 **Jésus** : Max pousse ton gros cul d'hérétique !

 **James** : *Sore de la maison avec un balai* C'est encore vous ? *Les frappes avec un ballais

 **Max** : Mec on n'est pas des poussières ! Viens plutôt fumer avec moi, on parlera à quelle point la forêt et belle

 **Cholé** : Oh mon dieu Max devin une hippy !

 **Jésus** : Ho bordel ! *Prend Max* Vite tous le monde on part !

Bouddha résume le journal de Rachel le groupe parie en directions de la forêt afin de trouver cette mystérieuse grotte

 _Dans la forêt_

Le petit groupe chercha longtemps, il arriva enfin devant une grotte avec de drôle de symbole

 **Chloé** : Je crois que c'est la parque il à une grotte avec des symboles bizarres !

 **Bouddha** : C'est bien Cholé !

 **Max** : Bordel j'ai mal à la tête…

 **Cholé** : Ouais mais on c'est bien marrer

 **Jésus** : Oauis… Super…

 **Cholé** : C'est vrais que tu as du tenir ces cheveux quand elle vomisse, mais pour nous c'étais drôle !

 **Jésus** : Super…

 **Cholé** : revens à la missions, comment on fait pour entre !

 **Moïse** : Tu dois foncer dans cet arbre et ça ouvrira la grotte

 **Chloé** : Ouaa merci mec ! *Cholé fonce dans l'arbre et s'écrase elle reviens avec le nez en sang* Hé c'est pas drôle !

 **Tous sauf Cholet** : Ah Ah Ah AH !

 **Jésus** : Assez rigoler ! On se sépare en deux, Cholé avec Max est nous autres ensemble !

 **Chloé/Max** : *Parte cherchait des indices*

 **Bouddha** : Moïse tu sais comment nous pouvons ouvrier cette porte ?

 **Moïse** : Jeter des cailloux sur l'entre de la grotte

 **Jésus** : Quoi ? Mais c'est stupide si on fait sa on va se faire repérait directe !

 **Moïse** : Je ne vous dit pas de le faire je vous décrie se que je vois

 **Jésus** : Quoi ?

Jésus se retourna et vois Chloé et Max jeter des cailloux sur l'entre

 **Chloé** : Hoéééé il a quelque un ?

 **Max** : Aller venait ça fait quand même 2 minutes quand est la !

 **Jésus** : Arrêter on va se faire ropéret !

Des hommes chauves sortie de la grotte et emporta avec lui nos héros avant de les ligoter

 **Max** : *Essayer de remonter dans le temps* (Medre pourquoi sa marche pas….)

 _Quelque heure auparavant avant_

 ** _Chloé_** _: Max Max regarde je sais marcher sur une jambe !_

 ** _Jésus_** _: *regarde vers Chloé* Chloé veut tu arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ? *Se prend un arbre* AÏE !_

 ** _Max/Chloé_** _: HA HA HA HA HA HA !_

 ** _/MAX remonte le temps /_**

 ** _Chloé_** _: Max Max regarde je sais marcher sur une jambe !_

 ** _Jésus_** _: *regarde vers Chloé* Chloé veut tu arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ? *Se prend un arbre* AÏE !_

 ** _Max/Chloé_** _: HA HA HA HA HA HA !_

 ** _/MAX remonte le temps /_**

 ** _Chloé_** _: Max Max regarde je sais marcher sur une jambe !_

 ** _Jésus_** _: *regarde vers Chloé* Chloé veut tu arrêter de faire n'importe quoi ? *Se prend un arbre* AÏE !_

 ** _Max/Chloé_** _: HA HA HA HA HA HA !_

 _Inside suite_

 **Max** : Ha oui c'est vrais…

 **Jésus** : Super on applaudit Max et Cholet !

 **Bouddha** : *Applaudis avec difficulté*

 **Max** : Oui, mais aussi quelle idée de nous mettre tous les deux !

 **Chloé** : Bravo Jésus !

 **Bouddha** : Ouais bravo !

Les hommes les et ligota à des poutres

 **Hommes 1** : Pour Richenou !

 **Chloé** : NON je veux être sacrifier à la gloire de Satan !

 **?** : Allons qui à dit quand aller vous tue

 **Jésus** : T'es qui mec?

 **Hommes 1** : Vois-y Skippy le Grand Gourou

 **Skippy** : Alors comme ça on s'intéresse à notre secte ?

 **Cholé** : Euh… Non on s'amuser juste à jeter des cailloux…

 **Max** : Comme ça sans aucune raison

 **Jésus** : Pourquoi nous nous garder ici ?

 **Skippy** : Pour parler affaire… vous n'avez jamais songé à vous tournée vers la spirtualiter ?

 **Bouddha** : Pas vraiment non…

 **Cholé** : J'avoue que j'ai toujours voulu vénère une galaxie avec des bars de femme…

 **Skippy** : Oui après tout on à aucune preuve que jésus existe

 **Jésus** : Hé

? : Skippy qui c'est ?

 **Skippy** : Je vais vous présente notre déesse !

 **Rachel** : Coucou je suis une déesse !

 **Cholé/Max** : Rachel !

 **Rachel** : Ho Cholé comment ça va ?

 **Cholé** : Ben la moyen…

 **Jésus** : Rachel tu dois retourner chez toi, ton père et mort d'inquiétude

 **Chloé** : Je n'ai pas trouvé moi …

 **Jésus** : Chloé, on ne t'a pas sonné !

 **Rachel** : Mais je suis une déesse ici sa à toujours étais mon rêve !

 **Cholé** : Mais ton rêve ce n'était pas d'être une princesse

 **Rachel** : Oui, mais ça c'est du passé

 **Max** : Tu vas refuser de quitter cet endroit ?

 **Rachel** : Pas tempe que je ne serais pas une vrais déesse

 **Cholé** : Bon OK on veut bien rester …

 **Jésus** : QUOI ?

 **Skippy** : Détacher les !

 **Jésus** : *chuchote à Cholet* tu es folle ?

 **Cholé** : Mais non on reste juste le tempe que Rachel quitte l'endroit !

 **Max** : Haaaa ouaissss…. Pas bête !

 **Jésus** : Quoi "pas bête" je suis Jésus je peux pas faire partie d'une secte !

 **Cholé** : Oh ça va, transforme l'eau en vin, mais ça veut pas faire partie secte !

 **Jésus** : Évidement !

 **Max** : Pour Rachel !

 **Jésus** : Bon OK, mais c'est bien pour la mission…

Des hommes les amené dans une chambre

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous lavez remarquait, mais Skippy le grande Gourou (Skyppi le kangourou) et l'univers de la secte en générale fait partie de sketch " la secte" des Inconnus


	2. Les Tatas foireuse

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **Les Tatas foireuse**

 **Hommes** : *Le jette dans la chambre violemment*

 **Homme 1** : Bon ben sur ceux j'espéré que vous vous êtes bien amuser…

 **Bouddha** : Super…

 **Hommes** : *Ferme la porte*

 **Max** : Bon il faut commençais à parlais des choses importantes !

 **Chloé** : C'est moi qui prends le lit du haut ! *Cours vers le lit*

 **Max** : Hé c'est pas juste ! *Lui cour après*

 **Jésus** : Sérieusement vous vous battez pour choisir qui aura le lit du haut ? Vous êtes puérile !

 **Bouddha** : Alors ça ne te dérange pas si je le prend…

 **Jésus** : Vraiment puérile… *Soupire* Moïse qu'est qu'on pourrait faire !

 **Moïse** : Vous deviez entrer dans la chambre de Rachel afin de savoir pourquoi elle veut rester ici, dans le but de la dissuader

 **/MAX remonte le temps /**

 **Jésus** : *soupire* Moïse qu'est qu'on pourrait faire !

 **Max** : Je sais on pourrait devais entré dans la chambre de Rach elle veut rester ici, dans le but de la dissuader elle veut rester ici et pouvoir la convaincre de partir d'ici

 **Moïse** : Attend…

 **Chloé** : Max comment tu trouver tous c'est idées !

 **Max** : Haha c'est dans … La tête… Une grosse tête … Très Très grosse tête…

 **Bouddha** : Comme Moïse ?

 **Max** : Extate… Noooooon! Euh non pas du tout, bon on devrait peut être y aller….

Le petit groupe parcourra le bâtiment

 **…** : Vous voyez je peux aussi faire la roue !

 **Max** : C'est la voix de Rachel !

Ils s'approchèrent des voix tout en restant à l'écarté

 **Skippy** : Oui mais tu devrais arrêter les activités trop mentales pour toi

 **Rachel** : Ha ben oui la roue ça fait mal à la tête, Parque ça tourne la roue

 **Chloé** : *Chuchote* Alor la c'est bien vrais

 **Skippy** : Pour être une bonne déesse tu n'a cas m'écouter et ça ira très bien vous autre la amené la à sa chambre

 **Hommes** : *Amène Rachel*

Nos héros suivit il arriva devant une porte ou le mot Rachel étais Marquet Rachel entra

 **Bouddha** : regardez là, il y a une porte avec marquer on gros Rachel ça dois être la !

 **Chloé** : Perspicace le Boubou !

 **Bouddha** : … Boubou…

 **Max** : Vite il faut entre …. Mais…

Deux gardes muscler arriva il se mire devant la porte de Rachel

 **Max** : J'ais une idée *prend les gardes une photo*

 **Chloé** : Euh… Max…

Max marcha vers les gardes

 **Max** : Bonjour bonjour Monsieur les gardes !

 **Garde 1** : Que veux-tu…

 **Max** : Ouaaaaa vous este super muscler !

 **Garde 2** : Ouais on sait on c'est musculaire pour plaire aux meufs

 **Garde1** : Exacte ça doit faire 10 ans qu'on le fait !

 **Max** : Vous n'aurez pas une photo de vous avant

 **Garde 1** : On en a pour nous motiver

 **Garde 2** : J'ai justement celle ou on allait à notre première séance donne la photo à Max*

 **/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

 **Max se trouva devant un gymnase avec les gardes pas encore musculaire**

 **Max** : Attendre vous deux

 **Garde 1** : Oui

 **Garde 2** : Dépêche-toi on doit commençais à se musclait pour draguer des nanas

 **Max** : Justement il n'y à pas besoin, par la je veux … Il n'a pas besoin d'être un buldibodeure pour épater les filles il faut seulement être est même

 **Garde 1** : Ouaaa elle à trop raison ! Aller vient mec on rentre chez nous !

 **Max** : Je suis contant que vous – y compris *regarde la photo des gardes musclé*

 **/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

 **Max** : Ça y est j'ai… Mais qu'est que !?

Max se retourna elle se rendiez conte qu'autour d'elle il n'y avait plus rien juste des ruines à perdre de vue, le ciel était rouge sang et des centaines de dragons voler sur l'un d'eux

 **Nathan** : HAHAAHAHAHA je suis le maître du monde !

 **Max** : Ho Ho… *Re regarde la photo des gardes pas encore musclait*

 **/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

Max revins devant le gymnase avec les gardes, cette fois si elle n'alla pas leur parlais à la place elle couru vers elle sauta et fit un coup de pied arriéré airent le premier garde tomba au sol la seconde essaya de s'échapper, mais Max le rattrapa et lui mi une branlait après ça elle re regarda la photo avec les gardes de la future.

 **/MAX remonte le temps à partir de la photo /**

Les gardes étaient encore la, mais il n'était plus musclait

 **Garde 1** : HAHAHA c'est la fille qui nous à tabasser !

 **Garde 2** : Vite il faut prévenir les autres !

Avant qu'il est le temps de quoi que se sois Max sauta en l'aire et leurre remis une branlait par des attaques arènent, une fois cela fait max reparti vers les autres

 **Jésus** : Tant de violace était t-il n'éssaisaire?

 **Max** : Tu aurais préférait vire dans un monde régi par Nathan Prescott ? Je ne crois pas non !

 **Jésus** : Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Nathan !

 **Max** : Ouias ben… t'aurait pas aimé !

 **Bouddha** : Non c'est bon !

 **Max** : Quoi c'est bon… Attend il est où Bouddha ?

 **Bouddha** : *Ré apparait* la !

 **Jésus** : pendants que tu "cassais des gueules" Bouddha en à profiter pour entre en douce hé apparemment il a trouver des indices intéresse

 **Chloé** : Vite rentrant dans la chambre avant quand se face griller !

 **Tous sauf Max** : *Parte*

 **Max** : Mais… Ce que j'ai fait… C'était badasse…

 **Chloé** : *Revin* Oui oui… *Prend Max par le bar et la ramène*

Une fois dans la chambre Bouddha leur raconta se qu'il à vu

 ** _Rachel_** _: Oulalal toute cette place pour moi je dois vraiment être une déesse, mais e me demande quand même il a un miroir au plafond… Et pourquoi il à une laisse aussi je n'ai pas vu de chien ! Et une cage de gogos danseur il va y avoir un spectacle ?_

 _Des hommes ouvriers la porte et jetèrent une autre personne dans la chambre_

 ** _Kate_** _: Hahaah AÏE !_

 ** _Homme_** _: C'est une autre déesse t'inquiet_

 ** _Rachel_** _: Oh et il en aura d'autre_

 ** _Homme_** _: Ouais et Skippy dormira même avec vous pour être sûr qu'il ne vous arrive rien !_

 ** _Rachel_** _: Ouaaa il est vraiment trop gentil ce Skippy !_

 ** _Homme_** _: Ouais haha_

 ** _Kate_** _: Attarder je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être une déesse moi !_

 ** _Homme_** _: C'es con c'est sur c'est un truc ça arrive comme ça dans ta vie tu t'y attende pas et puis BAM t'es une déesse_

 ** _Rachel_** _: Exactement ! Il existe d'autre exemple comme par exemple des fois du te promené et BAM tu te prend un arbre_

 ** _Kate_** _: Si vous plais me laisser pas avec elle !_

 ** _Homme_** _: Déso… *ferme la porte*_

 ** _Rachel_** _: Tu veut être la déesse de quoi ? Moi je veux bien être la déesse de l'eau comme ça j'aurais jamais soif et je pourrais prendre des bains quand je veux !_

 ** _Kate_** _: *Tape contre la port* SI VOUS PLAIS NE ME LAISSER PAS AVEC ELLE !_

 ** _Rachel_** _: Avec qui ? Il a que nous dans cette pièce !_

 ** _Kate_** _: *pleure*_

 **Jésus** : Ho mon dieu Skippy veut crée un harem

 **Max** : C'est pour ça qu'ils ont pris Rachel !

 **Bouddha** : Apparemment ils vont pas s'arrêter la

 **Chloé** : Il y a quelle que chose qui me turlupine dans cette histoire…

 **Max** : Qu'es que c'est ?

 **Chloé** : Pourquoi il avait une laisse c'est vrais il n'y pas de chien ?

 **Jésus** : Je t'en supplie Cholé arrêt de réfléchir…

 **Cholé** : Mais je suis trop une philosophe incomprise

 **Jésus** : Je comfirme…

 **Bouddha** : Moïse que pouvons nous faire ?

 **Moïse** : Max et Cholé doive faire une sorte d'entrée dans le harem afin de suivre les filles et de persuader Rachel de partir, mais aussi dans le bute de trouver une erreur dans le systhéme

 **/MAX remonte le temps /**

 **Bouddha** : Moïse que pouvons nous faire ?

 **Max** : Bouddha et Jésus doive faire une sorte d'entrée dans le harem afin de suivre les filles et de persuader Rachel de partir, mais aussi dans le bute de trouver une erreur dans le systhéme

 **Moïse** : …

 **Jésus** : Pourquoi nous deux ça ne serait pas plus simple que ça soit vous ?

 **Max** : Mais je suis sur que Skippy à un coup de coeur pour vous !

 **Bouddha/Jésus** : …

 **Max** : Bon OK j'ai compris…

Skippy marcha dans les couloirs Max et Cholé entra en actions elle étais tous les deux habiller dans des petites robes blanches très courtes

 **Max** : Tu ne trouves pas que c'est petite robe son un peu trop dénudé

 **Chloé** : Je ne trouve pas, car nous on aime bien le sexe *Fait un clin d'oeil à Skippy*

 **Max** : Oh non je tombe *Tombe en montrons sa culoté à Skippy*

 **Cholé** : *Se penche vers Max en montrons c'est Sein* Ha la la Max faut donc plus attentions !

 **Max** : Regarde Cholé de la boue allons nous rouler dedans !

 **Cholé** : Oh oui une vraie activité de fille ha ha

 **Max/Cholé** : *roule dans la boue tout en riant bêtement* HA HA HA HA

 **Skippy** : Je crois que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle déesse…

 **Max** : (Yes !)

 **Skippy** : *Montre Jésus du doigt*

 **Jésus** : QUOI !

 **Homme** : *Prend Jésus*

 **Jésus :** Pourquoi moi ?

 **Skippy :** J'aime les bardes

 **Chloé :** Je savais j'aurais tu me faire pousser la barde !

 **Bouddha :** Mais ce n'est pas dans le plan ça !

 **Max :** Ha….


	3. Mad Max

Petite fic que j'ai réalisé après la réflexion suivante "En fait Chloé si meurt aussi souvent elle dois connaître Kenny et être sa BFF ! _"_ logique non? Cette fic est plus basé sur l'univers de **Planète Gros Nibards (saison 12 épisode 3) de South Park** a déjà vu si ça n'est pas déjà fait; 3

* * *

 _Dans la décharge d'Arcadia Bay_

 **Chloé** : Max! Max! Regarde je vais tiré sur cette vielle voiture

Chloé tira sue la voiture avec son pistolet, la balle percuta le métal de celle-ci avant de percuter Chloé qui meure le coup

 **Max** : Ho mon Dieu ils ont tues Chloé!

 **Kyle** : Espèce d'enfouirait

 _En enfer_

C'était l'heure pour Satan d'accueil les nouveaux venus en enfer. Cette tâche était toujours pénible: Il avait les croyants pratiquant qu'il scandalisait être enfer, ceux qui veule pas accepter la mort ou bien ce persuader de rêver, et les Gothiques trop darck heureux de pouvoir faire des amis avec Satan, mais aux finales il trouve l'enfer trop "Conformiste". Ces "Réunions de bienvenue" étaient vraiment pénibles pour le prince de l'enfer déjà le monde! Il faut dire que les mormons allaient au paradis qui se n'étais qu'un maigre pourcentage de la population. Et l'autre qui critiquait sans rien savoir, alors que l'enfer est vraiment trop cool, il fait jamais froid, des fêtes son souvent organisateur sur la liste des tas d'amis! Satan monta sur la scène,

 **Satan** : * soupire * Bonjour à touts et bienvenu en enfer! Je sais que vous me direz donc je vais être claire: Vous êtes bien mort c'est pas une blague. Pour aller au paradis il faillais être mormon. Voilà!

Satan descendit de la scène un peu de temps c'est le dernier temps il ne lui arrive pas que des problèmes à chaque fois des détaille! Mais plein de petites choses à faire au final ça faites beaucoup.

 **Chloé** : Salut Satan!

 **Satan** : Chloé! Je suis tellement contant de te voir!

Hé oui Chloé connais Satan elle le concassait même très bien, après tout ça n'était la première fois quelle mourrais, loin de la! La première fois elle était surprise comme toutes les premières fois que vous me disiez. Ce pendentif elle n'était guère étonnée de se retrouver enfer, si elle était bien évidement à cause de son comportement de rebelle, et c'est l'habitude de punk. Elle étais dans son élément avant qu'on l'apprenne ici,car elle n'était pas mormone évidement ça fait moine classe ... Satan reprit avec sa voix mielleuse.

 **Satan** : Comment es-tu cette morte si?

 **Chloé** : Accident bête! J'ai tiré sur une voiture, rebond, puis ... Dèce!

 **Satan** : Chloéééééééé! Tu devrais faire plus attention!

 **Chloé** : Je sais bien! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, et serais trop triste de plus moi voir!

 **Satan** : Ar ... C'est bien vrai, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir!

 **Chloé** : D'ailleurs tu ne sais pas ou es ...

 **Satan** : Kenny? Pas encore, mais il ne faut pas tarder ici c'est comme ça deuxième maison. Et puis vous êtes inséparable, quand il sera la viendra directement vers toi.

 **Kenny** : * Arrivée en courent * MmmmmMMMm

 **Chloé** : KENNYYY

Chloé et Kenny fils de grands amis, leur amitié à la première fois que Chloé est arrivée en enfer. Elle était déprimait et ne connaissais personne, alors elle déambule en regard de ces pieds. C'est comme ça à pu voir dans un magazine coquin réplique de jolies filles qui n'attendent pas d'être vu. Chloé regarda autour de elle aux environs elle a commencé à se pencher pour attraper le magazine après tout elle était déjà en enfer. Elle frôla l'objet de ces convoitises, une autre main toucha le précieuse Chloé était furieuse! Elle leva la tête toujours contrariait, mais cette sensation désagréable volent en flambeaux quand les yeux de Kenny rejoins les siens, il avait eu tout les deux un coup de foudre ... d'amitié.

 **Chloé** : Alors Kenny comment es-tu mort cette fois-ci?

 **Kenny** : MMMmmmmMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMM.

 **Chloé** : AH AH AH AH Sacré Kenny!

 **Kenny** : MMmMMm?

 **Chloé** : Qu'est-ce que je veux faire? Bonne question je ne suis pas encore réfléchie ...

 **Satan** : Oh, je sais! Pourquoi vous avez rais à Nibar-Land?

 **Kenny** : MMMMM!

 **Chloé** : Nibar-Land? J'aime bien le nom, mais c'est quoi exactement?

 **Kenny** : MMmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMmMMMMMMMMM

 **Chloé** : QUOI! MAIS ÇA A L'AIRE GÉNIALE!

 **Satan** : Je sais que ça va vous plaire!

 **Kenny** : MMMMmmmmMMM?

 **Satan** : Hé oui ça à toujours faire partie de l'enfer!

 **Chloé** : Commenter sur peut y aller?

 **Satan** : * tant que clés à Chloé * tien c'est les clés de mon pick-up, il est garé là-bas vous fait attention?

 **Chloé** : promis!

 **Satan** : Et pas "Accident bête" n'est-ce pas Chloé?

 **Chloé** : Alors la je ne peux rien de promettre!

 **Kenny** : Mm Mm Mm Mm!

 **Satan** : * lève les yeux au ciel * Ha la la c'est deux la!

 **Chloé** : Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, tu vas vraiment me laisser prendre ton pick-up?

 **Satan** : J'ai beaucoup trop de travail! Je vous fais confiance et pas de rayure, je viens de repeindre les flammes!

 **Chloé** : Ça sera un honneur de piloter le pick-up de Satan ! Kenny si tu arrives le premier tu aura le droit de me peloter! *Court vers le pick-up*

 **Kenny** : MMMMMMM *court vers le pick-up*

Après quelle que heure nos deux meilleurs amis arriver à Nibar-Land. Bien que Kenny était frustre de ne pas être arrivé en premier et donc pas conséquence, n'avais pas pu peloter les deux melons qui servais de sein à Chloé, Il avait pu se défouler bavent devant immense sein présent dans le paysage. À toute allure il bondissé sur les énormes poitrines au sol servent de trampoline

 **Chloé** : C'est mieux que Disneyland!

 **Kenny** : MMMMM !

Alors que Kenny contempler le paysage fabuleux il remarqua deux silhouettes cela l'interloqua, il demanda donc à Chloé de s'approcher. En s'approchent il remarquer que l'un c'est deux individus n'est d'autre que la princesse de Nibard-Lande à moutier nu enchainer à une plaque en métal.

 **Chloé** : *bave* Putaine qu'est quelle est bon…

 **Agresseur** : AGRRRAAAA

 **Kenny** : M ?

 **Chloé** : Ne t'en fait pas Kenny j'ai plus un tour dans mon sac !

Chloé sortit une pistole de sa poche et le pointa vers l'agresseur. Elle tira héla l'agresseur lévita, la balle rebondit sur la plaque en métal et transperça leur ennemie morte sur le coup.

 **Chloé** : Ce n'est pas tout ton fait se que je voulais, mais sa à marche donc bon…

Kenny couru vers la princesse et la détacha suivie de prés par Chloé, aider une princesse en détresse ? Évidemment ! Surtout quand il s'agit de la princesse au Gros-Nibar

À moitie nu, elle remit son chapeau de cowboy. Notre trio repris place sur le Pick-Up en directions Nibopolice c'est la princesse au Gros-Nibar qui conduis Kenny et Chloé en profiter pour regarder "le paysage"

 **Chloé** : Je n'ai pas la country, mais si c'est avec toi je peux en écouter tout la journée !

Une fois arriver au palais de Nibo-Police la princesse les amena jus ce au roi.

 **Roi** : Je vois que vous êtes attirait pas la beauté des super gros nibars hallucinants de ma fille

 **Chloé** : Hé comment !

 **Kenny** : MMM !

 **Chloé/Kenny** : *Se tape dans la Main*

Alors, aller vous baigner dans la fontaine de Varlote et tripoter ses nibars avec de l'eau savonneuse

 **Chloé** : Mais ce n'est pas l'enfer ici … C'est la Paradies !

La princesse au Gros Nibar les conduise à la fontaine de Varlote (en gros c'est une piscine) elle étais ornementer par des énormes poitrines. La princesse commença à se déshabituer nos deux compères fire de même avec précipitations. Ils s'installeraient dans l'eau.

 **Saddam (en peignoir)** : Salut les gonçaises !

 **Chloé** : Oh mon dieu mes vous êtes …

 **Saddam** : Oui ?...

 **Chloé** : Ben Laden !

 **Saddam** :…. Qu'est que t'es conne…

 **Kenny** : MMMM !

 **Chloé** : Saddam Hussein !

 **Saddam** : C'est ça ! Bon maintient petit tu me laisses avec mes puts

 **Chloé** : Quoi comment ça vos puts !? Comment osez-vous goujat ! Tout ce que vous voulez ce sont nos seins !

 **Kenny** : MmmMM…

 **Chloé** : Bon ok… C'est vrai que moi aussi j'un peut de temps en temps regarder pas maladresse quelle que sein… Mais se qu'il faut se dire c'est pas combien de seins j'ai vus, mais c'est pourquoi Saddam est ici ?

 **Kenny** : MMmmmMm ?

 **Saddam** : Si vous vouliez savoir j'ai réussi à ma barre du Paradies quand tous les mormons jouer aux cartes j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

 **Chloé** : Quel plan diabolique !

 **Saddam** : Je ne te le fais pas dire !

 **Roi** : Attende tu ne peux pas encore voir les nibars hallucine de ma fille

 **Saddam** : Hé je peux savoir pourquoi ?

 **Roi** : Il à autres prétendants

 **Chloé** : OUIAS

 **Kenny** : MMMM !

 **Roi** : Cela devra être décidé dans la grande Nib-Arène de Nibo-Police

Chloé et Kenny regarderaient Saddam il étais prêts !

 _Dans les vestiaires de la Nib-Arène_

Le combat n'avait pas encore commençais nos trois athlètes se préparé, Satan arriva soufflet

 **Satan** : Saddam qu'est que tu fais la !

 **Saddam** : Avous, je t'ai manqué

 **Satan** : Mais alors la pas du tout !

 **Chloé** : *chuchote à Kenny* qu'es qui se passe ?

 **Kenny** : MmmMMMMMMmMMMMMM

 **Chloé** : Quoi Saddam et l'ex de Satan !

 **Satan** : Du dois retournait au paradis

 **Saddam** : Jamais ! Merci, mais les jeux de cartes je commence à en avoir marre !

 **Satan** : Tu l'auras voulu ! Je n'est cas te tues !

 **Saddam** : N'essaie même pas ! Si je mure, je reviendrais ici !

 **Satan** : Ho non… Il à raison…

 **Kenny** : MmmMMmMmMmMMMMMMmmmmmMm ?

 **Satan** : En parler à Dieu, oui j'y ai pensé, mais lui aussi est overbooké

 **Chloé** : Ne t'en fait pas Satan on va lui botter le cul !

 **Kenny** : MmmMMmMmMmMMM !

 **Chloé** : Il n'aura jamais le trophée Gros-Nibar !

 _Dans la Nib-Arène_

Nos rivaux étaient face à face derrière eux plusieurs armes disponibles. Les gradins étaient replie le roi la princesse et Satan étais présente dans une zone réserve

 **Roi** : Combattre pour le trophée Gros-Nibar

 **William** : C'est ma Fille !

 **Chloé** : Papa! Pas devant la princesse Gros-Nibar !

Saddam et Kenny prise les arme et courrier l'in ver l'autre

 **Kenny** : MMmMMM !... MmmmMM ?

 **Chloé** : Ne t'en fait pas Kenny j'ais un plan !

Chloé sortie des clés de son jean elle appuya sur u bouton la Pick-Up de Satan apparu derrière elle.

 **Satan** : Mon Pick-Up !

Chloé s'installa dans le véhicule elle commença à se diriger vers Saddam. Hélas elle se sentie comme disparate jus cas se sentier aspirait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva dans la décharge d' Arcadia Bay

 **Max** : Chloé surtout ne tire pas sur cette voiture !

 **Chloé** : Quoi ! Mais qui es que je fais ici !

 **Max** : C'est toi qui voulais venir ici !

 **Chloé** : *Prendre Max pas les épaule et la secoue* mais tu ne comprends pas je dois retournait en enfer pour battre Saddam et me baigner dans les fontaines de Varlote avec la princesse Gros-Nibar !

 **Max** : Effectivement je ne comprends rien !

Chloé regarda autour t-elle, elle vit un train s'approcher elle on profita pour se jeter sur les raille en même temps que le train arriva sur elle. Le train continua sa cours sur Chloé

 **Max** : Arrêt Chloé ça pourrait devenir dangereux !

 **Chloé** : Désoler je ne t'endente pas Max je suis mort …. Attend, mais non…

 **Max** : Chloé comment tu à pu survire ça sa…

 **Chloé** : Oui c'est qui l'enfouirait qui m'empêche de mourir !?

: C'est moi qui vous empêche !

 **Max** : Qui a parlé !

: Je suis ici

Un petit animal apparu il avait une tête hippopotame et un corps de rongeure nos deux héroïnes on fait ce qu'une personne normale aurait fait …

 **Chloé** : Vite Max on doit tues cette chose ! *Donne des coups de pied*

 **Max** : *donne des coup de sac*

 **Dieu** : Pourquoi fait vous sa à Dieu ?

 **Chloé** : *S'arrêt* Dieu ?

 **Max** : *continue à mettre des coups de sac* on doit arrêt ?

 **Dieu** : Chloé si je ne t'ai pas laissé mourir comme tu en à temps l'habitude c'est pour de ramené en enfer avec moi. Si tu meurs maintenait tu te téléportra à l'entre de l'enfer et non à Nibar-Land

 **Chloé** : À oui…

 **Max** : *contenu à mettre des coups de sac* Niard-Land…

 **Chloé** : Oui c'est… Max tu devais peut-être arrêter…

 **Max** : A … OK

 **Dieu** : Je vous amène avec moi !

De la lumière se créa tout autour d'eux, elle se dissipa Chloé se retrouva à coter du pick-up de Satan.

 **Max (Dans les gradins)** : Mmmmm… J'ai bien l'architecture *Prend des photos*

 **Chloé** : Kenny !

Kenny était à mortier mort au sol Saddam acheva son ennemi dans un rire diabolique

 **Chloé** : Ta tue mon meilleur pote de l'enfer ! Comment à tu osez!?

Chloé entra dans la voiture et fonça sur Saddam qui essaie de s'enfuir malgré ça Chloé réussis à le percuter tellement fors que Saddam s'envola dans le ciel, tellement loin qui se retrouva au Paradies

 **Mormon** : Saddam ! On ta cherchais partout, partant pour une partie de tennis ?

 **Saddam** : Hé merde…

Les gradins étais en folie tous sauf Satan qui ne l'était cas moutier

 **Satan** : Mon pick-up…

Max descendit dans la cour

 **Max** : Chloé tu à étais formidables !

 **Chloé** :Oui, mais Kenny… Se baigner dans la fontaine de Varlote avec la princesse Gros-Nibar… c'était notre rêve !

 **Max** : *marmonne dans sa barbe* pourquoi nous on fait jamais de truc comme ça…

: MMMMMMmmMMMMMMMMMM !

 **Chloé** : Attende cette voix !

Kenny était revenu plein de poussière et essouffler, il course vers Chloé et lui fit un câlin.

 **Chloé** : KENNY ! Mais comment tu as fait pour revenir

 **Max** : Quoi ? Tu voulais qu'il ait y à Dedrois ?

 **Chloé** : HAHAH tu à raison ! Mais comment tu à fait pour venir aussi vite !

 **Kenny** :MmMmMMMMmMMMMmMmmmmmMMMMMmmmmMMMMMmmmmMMMMmmMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMmmMmMMMMMMMmmmmmmMMMmMmmMMmmmmmMMMmmmmmmmmmMMMmMmmmmMmmMMmMMMMMMmMMmmmm

 **Chloé** : Ouaaa astucieux !

 **Max** : J'aurais pas pensé…

Satan sauta dans l'arène

 **Satan** : Tout semble être revenu à la normale pour fêter ça ne vous dirais pas de faire… UNE FÊTE !

 **Dieu** : Es-tu sûr que c'est raisonnable ?

 **Chloé** : Aller Dieu fait pas ton coincer !

 **Max** : Oui est comme ça sa serra la frontière entre le Paradies et l'enfer !

 **Dieu** : Bon d'accore, mais alors j'ai le droit t'inviter des amis!

 **Satan** : *Lève les yeux au ciel* Oh non me dit pas que tu va inviter ton fit et sa bande de…

 **Jésus** : … Salut Satan…

 **Satan** : Ha Jésus… Alors… ça va… ?

 **Jésus** : Oui comme tu peux voir je suis venu moi et ma bande de…

 **Chloé** : PETONCUL ! HAHAHAHHAHA

 **Jésus** ….

 **Chloé** : Aller quoi Jésus… Ne reste pas … Plantez-la ! HAHAHAHAAH

 **Kenny** : Mm Mm Mm Mm !

 **Max** : *chuchote à Chloé* Euh… Chloé t'es sûr pour ta blague… ?

 **Chloé** : Mais oui de toute façon on va tous aller en enfer !

 **Max** : Ha oui j'avoue… Hé Moïs je vais ouvris ta mère en deux ! Hahahaha

 **Chloé** : Ohhhah trop bien trouver Max *lui tape dans la main*

 **Kenny** : Mm Mm Mm Mm Mm !

 **Moïs** : …

 **Jésus** : Pff… Très spirituelle…

 **Roi** : Vous avez réussi vous allez pouvoir savonner les énormes nichons de ma fille !

 **Chloé** : Trop bien Kenny *lui tape dans la main*

 **Kenny** : MmMMMMM !

 **Chloé** : Aller on y va !

 **Max** : OK… Bon … ben… bonne baignade…

 **Chloé** : … Attende Kenny *chuchote à Kenny*

 **Kenny** : Mmmm ? MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 **Chloé** : Oh Super ! T'es vraiment mon meilleur pote de l'enfer ! Hé Max !

 **Max** : … Oui…

 **Chloé** : On sait avec Kenny que tu pourrais peut-être venir ! Et puis tu sais Kenny ne dira jamais non à une paire de seins en plus !

 **Kenny** : MMM !

 **Max** : Oh c'est vrai ! Mais je ne voudrais pas gêner…

 **Chloé** : Oh Max tu sais Kenny c'est mon meilleur ami de la mort, mais toi tu restes ma meilleure amie de la vie !

 **Max** : Ho c'est tellment beau Chloé! Bon OK je viens moi aussi je ne dis jamais non à deux paires de sein !

 **Chloé** : coquine!

 **Kenny** : MMM

 **Chloé** : Alors, on y va !

 **Kenny** / **Chloé** / **Max** : *Se prenne sous les bars*

Notre trio retrouva la princesse au Gros-Nibar, il se retrouver vite nu dans la fontaine afin d'aider le a nettoyer les énormes seins de la princesse. De puis il avait pu garder des souvenirs garce à leur photographe attitrer Max. Ce moment fut long et intense. Il dure évidement quitter la princesse et repartir dehors, la fête n'était pas encore finie.

 **Chloé** : Haaa c'était trop bien !

 **Max** : Oui en fait une activité que l'on peut faire entre pote !

 **Kenny** : MMMMMM

 **Satan** : Ha vous voilà ! J'en avais marre de devoir rester avec Jésus !

 **Chloé** : Je veux bien comprendre !

Ils allai donc dance, manger, boire, L'enfer étais en délire ils se racontèrent des blague, et même jouée des tours aux autres inviter. Chloé réussissa à parler à son père, elle passer beaucoup de temps en enfer, mais elle le passer exclusivement avec Kenny elle délaisser donc un peut son pauvre père, mais jura de venir le voir sauvent, après tout elle n'allait quand même pas arrêta de mourir. La fête commença à ralentir signe quelle étais fini.

 **Dieu** : Je dois vous raccompagner mes enfants

 **Chloé** : Bon OK a plus Satan

 **Satan** : J'espéré que tu reviseras vite

 **Max** : Ouias en fait ne va pas te jeter sous un train non plus !

 **Chloé** : Enfin Max….

 **Satan** : Oui, car tu dois repeindre mon Pick-Up je te rappelle…

 **Chloé** : A c'est vrais qu'il a meurflé… et bien ça nous fera une activité en plus pas vrais Kenny !

 **Kenny** : MMMMMM !

 **Chloé** : Ahahaha, t'es vraiment trop drôle !

 **Dieu** : Il faut y aller Chloé, tu dois aussi laisser Kenny ressusciter !

 **Chloé** : OK a plus Kenny *Lui tape dans la main*

Chloé et Max a disparu dans une lumière, mais Chloé a toujours été très bonne amie de Kenny après tout le meilleur ami de l'enfer!

* * *

Comme vous pouviez le voir, j'ai bien respecté les caractères des personnages surtout Chloé! Kenny (Il est tellement bon de choisir à raconte), bonjour au début Max elle reste sérieuse et "subir les événements" mais je crois que c'est parti en couille ... d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien écrire une fic ou Max Chloé et Kenny doivent coopérer Les super Meilleurs Potes vous savez de South Park (Jésus, Moïse, Bouddha ...) Pour enquête sur une affaire, ça peut être cool!

J'espère que ça sera plus et encore plus rondom!


End file.
